Unrequited Moonlight
by Jazlynn
Summary: When the moonlight beckons for the ocean's love, are its pleas ever returned? Vignette. One-sided Noel x Demyx.


**Author's Note:** _This is a short piece of fiction I was inspired to write after deciding 'I should write a Kingdom Hearts, Mermaid Melody Crossover'. I've wanted to do so for a long time now. Finally, I found the right inspiration, a song called "Rosemary's Baby" by Krzysztof Komeda. I highly recommend listening to it while reading this one-shot. Anyways, enough talk. This particular vignette surrounds Noel and Demyx, so I hope you enjoy!_

_(For those of you who are curious, a 'Vignette' is a story traditionally under 1000 words that is focused on theme and and gives new insight into a character or the relationship between two or more characters. Most don't have a lot of action, and some don't even have a lot of dialogue. The important thing is the illumination of character or a relationship.)_

**Unrequited Moonlight  
**_Written by Jazlynn_

Beams of pale moonlight cascade from the heavens, its light longing to reach out to embrace the dark, ocean waters only to lightly grace it with tiny fingertips. The only return of affection given to the moon is the trembling reach of wavering crests in the water, longing for white light. However, a crest is only a small portion of the wide waters. A crest is only part of the exterior, never fully loving with the capacity that the ocean could possibly love. The depths reject the moon, turning its light into darkness further within until it is completely black.

A shimmer of sapphire breaks the unrequited love, stealing some of the pale light for her secret desires. The feminine figure dances with the ocean and moon, singing to the water's whispers, beckoning for the moon to break its everlasting silence. Her azure eyes sparkle with enchantment as she sways to and fro with the whispering waves. This secret moment shared by ocean, mermaid, and moon is something elusive and enamoring.

The dance goes on as a haunting melody travels across the waves to envelope the beautiful femme. She pauses to listen to the melancholy melody, taking a moment to ponder where such a tune could come from. As enticement washes over her, the mermaid follows the melody, the intricate harmonies. She finds herself swaying to the tune, feeling it, embracing it, as it leads her to rocky shores.

Upon the rocks sits a young boy, hair the colour of sand, eyes the shade of the sea. He is dressed in dark robes that cover his thin body. In his arms, he cradles the instrument of music, carefully strumming each string with precision to produce the perfectly haunting tune. Each note echoes the tender wash of the waves, encircling the maiden of the arctic seas.

"Why play such a sad song?" The mermaid questions.

The boy looks up, eyes curious as they gaze upon the sapphire princess. "Why _not_ play such a sad song? Does it make a difference if the song is happy or sad? If the player can feel no satisfaction in his song, can he really justify the playing of his song? Should he even play at all if he cannot feel the soul of the sound?"

The mermaid is silent as she ponders his words. "You do not feel satisfaction in the playing of such a beautiful piece?"

"No," the boy responds. "I cannot. I feel no love, no joy, no sadness, no anger; I feel nothing."

The boy looks upon the mermaid, eyes humble and contrite. "I've lost all sense of emotion. All I have left is memories and music. Neither brings me satisfaction. But I wonder. If you feel my music to be satisfying, can you feel satisfaction for me? Can you enjoy the music for me when I, myself, cannot?"

The mermaid silently nods her head as the boy continues to play the intricate melody. Pale lips move up and down as the mermaid accompanies the boy with her voice. She reaches out to him with the love of music, entices him to feel, entices him to be. And as the boy listens to the mermaid sing him her love as he plays his music, no satisfaction reaches him. Despite her lovely voice, a voice that reminds him of a pure shade of indigo, he feels nothing. He wishes he could; pretends that he longs for her love, but there is no trace of feeling. The mermaid's voice is nothing but pale beams of moonlight reaching into the dark depths of his non-existent being, vanishing into nothingness.

* * *

_**Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch**__ is © 2003 Pink Hanamori and Michiko Yokote. __**Kingdom Hearts**__ is © 2002 Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney. No copyright infringement intended._


End file.
